


Let the Storm Come

by prettypurpleflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie would never have expected a storm to challenge his rationality, but how could he even be surprised by the impossible when he's with Barry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Storm Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?'

‘We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?’

Eddie frowned at Barry incredulously.

‘Yeah. Exactly.’

Barry looked up at the sky, the rain pattering down on his face.

In seconds his hair was plastered against his head and his clothes were drenched, but he seemed oddly at peace. He  _enjoyed_  standing there as he got soaked for absolutely no reason. If this had been anyone but Barry, Eddie wouldn’t have been able to believe it.

But if he had known one thing from the start, it was that Barry was special in one way or another.

Shooting a worried glance up at the darkening sky, Eddie held his hands over head in a ludicrous attempt to stay dry.

Barry turned his attention on him again, his mouth stretched into a wide grin. He stepped forward and pulled Eddie’s hands down.

‘Oh, stop it. That looks silly. It’s just some summer rain.’

Eddie scrunched up his nose, but didn’t move his hands again.

‘Now I’m getting wet, Bar,’ he whined, only half-joking since he was seriously getting more and more uncomfortable. After the warm and stuffy day the rain was welcome, but Eddie would have much preferred to watch it from inside his apartment. Even though… being here with Barry wasn’t exactly torture.

Barry huffed out a laugh.

‘Please, you were getting wet anyway. It’s pouring.’

‘And what’s so great about the rain that we actually have to stand here? Did you hear that? That was _thunder_.’

‘Can’t you feel it?’

‘Can I feel what? I can smell the rain, if that helps.’ Eddie shrugged, his focus involuntarily dropping to Barry’s lips as he began speaking.

‘Technically you can’t smell rain. What you’re smelling is the plants because of the…’ He broke off in the middle of the sentence, promptly lowering his gaze with an embarrassed smile.

Eddie raised his eyebrows at him, smiling fondly but teasing at the same time. It was funny, really, how Barry couldn’t let an opportunity to get his endless knowledge out into the world pass. Like a spark it took hold of him and made  _important_  and  _completely irrelevant_  blur together.

Eddie had to admit that it was one of Barry’s most charming character traits, even more so since they had started to grow closer together and Barry had apparently lost any control over his words as a result.

A blink later Barry was behind him, arms wrapped around Eddie and head nestled against his shoulder.

He swallowed drily, suddenly his nerves were fluttering.

The rain had seeped through the back of his shirt and was cooling down quickly, Barry pressed against him providing a pleasant source of warmth.

Eddie’s breath hitched.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the first lightning bolt; he couldn’t help but shiver. The air was thick and clear at the same time, that almost magical atmosphere of the rain washing it clean surrounded them.

When he was younger Eddie had always avoided to think of anything magical. For his father the only thing that counted was money, his mother on the other hand valued success in any form above everything else. There was no space to believe in anything else but reality and Eddie had grown up to be proud of his rationality.

And now he was wrapped up in Barry’s embrace – Barry, who was the living embodiment of the magical, the  _impossible_  – and something his mind couldn’t explain was happening to them.

‘Can you feel it, Eddie? The rain on your skin. Drip, drop. How it’s running down your face, your neck, your arms.’

Thunder growled again, louder than the last time. They should  _move_ , Eddie thought, the storm was drawing nearer dangerously fast. But he didn’t budge in the slightest. On the contrary, Eddie let himself fall against Barry, breathing in and out, in and out, completely in sync with Barry.

‘Can you feel the thunder? The crackling and rumbling of expanding and contracting air, the vibrations in the air.’

He started counting calmly.

‘5…

4…

3…

2…

1…’

The sky lit up before their eyes, lightning carving through the dark clouds as if it was following an invisible trail. Then everything darkened again.

Swiftly Eddie turned around in Barry’s embrace.

Barry looked  _alive_. Nothing could have described Barry’s expression better. His rosy cheeks. His breathless smile. And more than anything else, the sparkling wonder in his eyes.

‘You can feel the lightning,’ Eddie whispered, not daring to speak up.

‘It’s like… a connection. All I want to do is run towards it, I want to  _chase_  it. I’ve never liked it when I was a kid, but lately… lately there’s nothing more beautiful.’ Barry stopped, looking up at the sky, then back at Eddie.

‘Well, almost nothing,’ he added, expression caught between a soft smile and the hint of a smirk.

Eddie pressed closer against him, until there was no space left between them and warm puffs of air prickled his own lips.

The lightning hit again, illuminating the shadows on Barry’s face.

Finally Eddie closed the last inch of distance and their lips touched. A gentle kiss, slow and still exhilarating. One hand on Barry’s cheek and the other on his chest, Barry started vibrating beneath his fingertips. It sent chills down Eddie’s spine, made him smile into the kiss as his eyes fluttered closed.

Thunder roared again, louder than before. It crawled up to them, resonating through their bones and flowing between them.

Breathing quickening, Barry’s lips moved faster against his, and yet the kiss was still so excruciatingly and dizzying slow that the world around Eddie began to dissolve.

His eyes were still closed, he was caught up in the moment, in Barry, and suddenly he felt the lightning strike again. Actually  _felt_ it coming down,  _felt_ it hit its target,  _felt_ it work itself up again. Fast and earthshaking. He could swear even the butterflies in his stomach had started to vibrate, buzzing around and tingling right under his skin.

Barry and Eddie stopped moving. Their lips stayed connected, hovering. Eddie’s eyes flew open, instantly met by Barry’s radiant gaze. He could  _see_ the lightning in it.

Eddie leaned back, just a bit. Calmness settled over him, the rain still prattling down on him went unnoticed, the thunder fading away gradually.

‘That was more than feeling the rain,’ he muttered breathlessly, not even sure if he meant the kiss or that… magic that had taken them in. He stared at Barry, mesmerized and captivated by his expression. Whatever it had been, Barry… Barry got it.

He leaned his forehead against Eddie’s, attempting to stay as close as humanly possible, and whispered,

‘It was feeling the  _storm_.’


End file.
